


Bitter

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Barista!Eli, EliMaki, F/F, Poet!Umi, Umi is so in love its gross, Umieli, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about how poetry and coffee were never meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Get Too Close, I'll Just Turn You Into Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> A bell ringing up in the morning,  
> And coffee bean smell fills the air,  
> Bittersweetnes is most peoples journey,  
> But I like mine slightly more taken with care,  
> There's readers and students and poets and lovers,  
> Their hands gathering warmth from their cups,  
> For most of them time doesn't really pass,  
> and their coffee disappearing no less.

It was at that day and that time that her writing block ended, because the moment Umi Sonoda laid eyes on that blonde beauty barista working her magic in coffee cups, words flew like a blizzard through her mind. She wasn't just a simple poet at that moment, she was a lover. A lover that never believed in love at first sight.

She slowly wrapped her fingers around the knob to the coffee shops door, and pushed, a welcoming bell rang, which caught the barista's attention. Eli Ayase, the name tag on her shirt read. It was quite hot that day, so she had the two top buttons unbuttoned, showing her defined colarbones and a golden necklace resting there. Her golden locks swung around as she moved, kept in place by a hairband. Her eyes were ocean blue that radiated a gentle warmth. She was a piece of art, and Umi's eyes kept painting her over and over again.

"Excuse me miss, you're standing in the doorway," Eli giggled, as if her beautiful face could grow any warmer.

"A-Ah of course," She finally realized she was blocking the passage of multiple people, that waited to exit. She quickly let go off of the knob, and moved closer to the counter where Eli stood, waiting for her next order.

"What'd you like? Oh, and, daydreamers like their seats in the back," Eli gestured towards a table where light hardly hit, all proud and giggly of her joke. Umi loved it.

"Just the classic black coffee, no sugar, trenta cup please. I prefer the poets section," She flushed a little, looking down to her purse, fidgeting with the zipper.

"I'll bring it to your table," she seemed to notice Umi's nervousness, but smiled it away.

"O-Okay, thank you..." Umi nodded and sat down somewhere near where she could still see the movements of Eli's hands as she worked on her cup of coffee.

It'd be a waste of inspiration, Umi thought, and pulled out her journal of poetry and a pen. Some time passed, as she wrote down the thoughts in her head and that beautiful barista's eyes, when her coffee arrived.

"There you go," she rested the cup besides Umi's hands, giving her a slight poke with her finger, that made Umi's heart have a little jump. Eli then swung around and was by her counter again in the span of a second, which made Umi think about how she felt like she was starting to fuel a new coffee addiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello friends. my names mei and welcome to this short three chapter fic of my fav little dorks. yeah, im probably one of 5 people that still ship umieli and love it with all theit heart. i hope this is enjoyable. thank you.


	2. It's snowing outide, but I feel warm with you.

Sonoda Umi. An intelligent and logical person who believed love at first was a foulish myth created by bad poets. And soon, she became aware of the fact that suddenly she, herself, classified as, well, a bad poet. 

Constant trips back to the little coffee store she stumbled upon a few weeks ago became a habit. And so did the little chatting with the barista that Umi fell in love with. She didn't fully understand what it was about her that made her heart like crashing ocean waves or why that smile of her gorgeous blondie face never failed to make her happy. It made her full of inspiration, and since that day all she was capable of was writing lovey dovey poetry.

One day, Umi wasn't feeling it though. It was awfully snowy outside that morning, so multiple classes along with hers, were canceled, which would naturally strike as a wonderful opportunity to write at her favourite place. But she really couldn't get words to paper. Maybe it was the gloomy atmosphere in the shop, or maybe it was the cold, but whatever it was it made Umi feel really lifeless. And Eli noticed that. 

"What makes writers write?"

"Huh?"

"What makes poets write poetry?"

Umi blinked, aware of the glowing barista in her presence. 

"What are you getting at, Eli-san?"

"You seem dazed and your hand is still, which... is very unlikely for you." 

"O-Oh..."

The shop never had many guests, but now that the snow blizzard has covered it, it was completely empty. Which gave Eli time to sit down and chat. 

"Why do you write, Umi-san?"

"W-Why do I write..? That's.."

_It's you._

"I'm not really sure, I wrote since I was a kid and along the way I always found a new inspiration that kept me going."

"For example?"

Eli tilted her head, 

"F-For example.. Well, other poetry works, archery, friendship... and uhm.."

_And you._

"That's really amazing. I never understood how you could find beauty in such simplistic things. Maybe I'm just narrow-minded,"

"I doubt it." 

"Haha I don't, the only thing I'm good at is making coffee," 

"It's really good coffee."

"I'm flattered, but you'll really get a sugar disease if you keep ordering the sweet ones."

"H-Huh?"

"The first time you came in here you ordered the most bitter coffee on the menu, now all you do is drink the sweet stuff. Change of mindset?" 

"Perhaps."

_You're wrong, Eli-san. I already have a sugar disease. The reason would be fifty-percent coffee, and fifty-percent you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello i have risen from the dead and i am here to deliver the new chapter that was supposed to be released like 3 months ago. im so sorry. writers block+school+laziness=hell. im sure everyones been there. but its still not okay to do. my apologies. please enjoy this.


End file.
